<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demigod Live! by Silvertongue90</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093786">Demigod Live!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue90/pseuds/Silvertongue90'>Silvertongue90</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Friendship, Funny, Humor, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvertongue90/pseuds/Silvertongue90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang from Camp Half-Blood finally have their own show! Tune in as they talk about their adventures and otherwise wreak havoc in the studio. Will the chaos be too much for the producers to endure? Will anyone accidentally be killed on the air? Only one way to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely based on Percy Jackson and the Bronze Dragon Rewritten Ending: Story 1</p><p>Story written by Ryan Ford</p><p>Script written by Silvertongue90</p><p>Additional characters not found in the books are created by Silvertongue90 and Ryan Ford</p><p>Story written by Ryan Ford can be found on Fanfiction.net</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intro music.</p><p>Elisha: Hi! This is Demigod Live! and I'm your host, Elisha Meyer, daughter of Apollo. Today in the studio with me is my co-host and nemesis, Ian Folcher, son of Hermes.</p><p>Ian: Nemesis? Please, I prefer brilliant and devilishly handsome mastermind.</p><p>Elisha: Ha!</p><p>Ian: I could get you to fall in love with me if I wanted to.</p><p>Elisha: (hysterical laughter) In your dreams.</p><p>Ian: And they're sweet dreams too.</p><p>Elisha: Ugh, barf. Okay, today we have three special guests for our segment. Give a warm welcome to Percy Jackson and the Stoll brothers!</p><p>Cue applause.</p><p>Percy: Hey!</p><p>Travis and Connor: S'up dudes!</p><p>Ian: Hey, hey, hey! Give an extra welcome to my brothers, Connor and Travis!</p><p>Long pause.</p><p>Ian: That means cue the clapping again.</p><p>Elisha: I think we've had enough clapping for today. So, let's jump right into the topic. In a few minutes we're going to run a recording of our last Capture the Flag game where Percy, Travis, and Connor were duped into believing the game was over shortly after it started.</p><p>Ian: Yeah, thanks a lot, dudes. We were waiting for the signal to attack and it never came.</p><p>Travis: It wasn't my fault!</p><p>Connor: Are you going to start that up again? It was totally your fault.</p><p>Travis: It was not!</p><p>Connor: It was so!</p><p>Travis: Not!</p><p>Connor: So!</p><p>Travis: Not!</p><p>Connor: So!</p><p>Elisha: Guys! We only have limited air time before Mr. D's Turning Water into Wine show comes on!</p><p>Percy: (sarcastically) Yeah, it would be terrible to miss that.</p><p>Sound of thunder rumbles.</p><p>Percy: Uh, I mean, yeah guys, cut it out so we can watch that awesome program!</p><p>Ian: Don't worry, Percy, that was regular I'm-totally-not-threatening-you thunder. It's suppose to rain in a few seconds.</p><p>Percy: (gives a nervous laugh) Worried? Whose worried?</p><p>With a loud crash of thunder, it begins to rain and a gust of wind causes papers to fly everywhere.</p><p>Elisha: Quick! Someone close that window.</p><p>Percy, Travis, and Ian: I got it!</p><p>Sound of glass breaks.</p><p>Ian: Dude!</p><p>Percy: Sorry, man.</p><p>Window shuts.</p><p>Elisha: (sighs) All right back to our topic.</p><p>Connor: Do we have to talk about this? It wasn't our finest moment. Hey, I know, let's talk about that brilliant idea I had about the golden mango trick."</p><p>Travis: You mean the one where the entire Aphrodite cabin put enchanted makeup on us? I couldn't get that stuff off for months!</p><p>Connor: Oh, yeah, I forgot. That was one of Travis' brilliant idea.</p><p>Travis: It was not!</p><p>Connor: It was too!</p><p>Travis: Not!</p><p>Connor: Too!</p><p>Travis: Not!</p><p>Elisha: Oh, don't start that up again. Someone just play the stupid video.</p><p>Percy: Or we could talk about our swordsmanship skills.</p><p>Ian: I have a better idea. Let's think up a good prank to do on the Athena cabin for our next Capture the Flag game.</p><p>Elisha: Moron! I'm on Athena's team this time so you can't talk about it in front of me and we're on the air so whoever is watching this will know your plans.</p><p>Ian: Oh yeah.</p><p>Elisha: Uggghhhh! Who picked this idiot to be my co-host today?</p><p>Ian: I'm not a idi-!</p><p>Weather report sound interrupts the broadcast.</p><p>Announcer: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this weather report. Due to Zeus and Poseidon fighting again we should expect damaging winds and tsunamis felt around the globe! Mortals will be astounded and talk about climate change. It wouldn't surprise me if Chiron sends some poor schmuck on a quest to resolve their daddies issues! And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.</p><p>Weather report sound.</p><p>Loud thumping.</p><p>Elisha: Shut up, shut up, shut up!</p><p>Percy: Uh, Elisha? Ian's face is turning purple.</p><p>Ian: (makes choking sound)</p><p>Elisha: I'm going to kill you!</p><p>Connor: Is that red light supposed to be on?</p><p>Travis: I think it means we're on the air again.</p><p>Percy: Elisha!</p><p>Ian: (draws in ragged breaths through his abused throat)</p><p>Elisha: Oh! Um, cue the video!</p><p>Static sound.</p><p>Silena: Oh, Charlie, you were so brave! The way you jumped at that dragon was... (giggles)</p><p>Beckendorf: (embarrassed) Yeah, well, it was nothing.</p><p>Percy: (He snickers at Beckendorf)</p><p>Beckendorf: Shut up.</p><p>Percy: (he chuckles) Are you taking me to the infirmary, Annabeth?</p><p>Annabeth: Not yet. I need to check with my team to find out who won Capture the Flag.</p><p>Percy: (sarcastic) Cool, I can handle the agonizing pain in my foot a little longer.</p><p>Annabeth: I'm glad to hear that.</p><p>Percy: (mutters) I was being sarcastic.</p><p>Beckendorf: (clears throat nervously) So, um...would you like to go to the fireworks with me, Silena?</p><p>Silena: Of course! I thought you would never ask. See you around, Annabeth. (giggles)</p><p>Percy: Wait! Where are Beckendorf and Silena going?</p><p>Annabeth: C'mon, Seaweed brain.</p><p>Percy: But-</p><p>Annabeth: Come on.</p><p>Sounds of battle in the distance.</p><p>Athena cabin mate: Great job, Annabeth! It worked like you said.</p><p>Percy: What worked? What's going on?</p><p>Several kids from Athena cabin laugh.</p><p>Henry: You want me to take him?</p><p>Percy: Take him?</p><p>Annabeth: Nah, I'll do it.</p><p>Sound of dagger being unsheathed.</p><p>Annabeth: Walk!</p><p>Percy: Uh, Annabeth that dagger's sharp and you're pressing it to my throat!</p><p>Annabeth: Yeah, you're our prisoner now.</p><p>Percy: But - but Capture the Flag is over! Isn't it?</p><p>Henry: (laughs) Nope, but with you out of the picture it'll be over soon.</p><p>Percy: Annabeth! You told me Capture the Flag was over!</p><p>Annabeth: I lied.</p><p>Cannonball goes off in the distance and a loud crash follows.</p><p>Percy: You planned all this? Even that psycho bronze dragon?</p><p>Annabeth: (snorts) Oh, please, like I would plan all that. No, the dragon incident was something I didn't factor into my plans, but it worked out in the end. Now walk!</p><p>Sounds of battle are closer as Percy is walked to a makeshift jail.</p><p>Percy: This isn't fair! I thought capture the flag was over.</p><p>Jail door closes.</p><p>Annabeth: Have fun with Travis and Connor.</p><p>Travis: You can't keep us in here forever!</p><p>Connor: Yeah! What he said.</p><p>Annabeth: See you at the fireworks, Percy!</p><p>Percy: Did Annabeth just ask me out?</p><p>Travis: Who knows with girls.</p><p>Percy: You guys have girl troubles too?</p><p>Travis: Yep.</p><p>Connor: Nope.</p><p>Travis: What do you mean no? It's because of you we're in here!</p><p>Connor: Me? It wasn't me that got all googly eyed over a girl!</p><p>Percy: What happened?</p><p>Travis: You don't want to know.</p><p>Connor: Katie Gardner is what happened.</p><p>Travis: Shut up, Connor!</p><p>Loud cheering is heard along with chanting.</p><p>Crowd: Athena! Athena! Athena!</p><p>Percy (glumly) Sounds like they won.</p><p>Travis: Yep.</p><p>Connor: Anyone have a candy bar on them?</p><p>Travis: Shut up, Connor!</p><p>Static sound.</p><p>Connor: That totally wasn't me! I was framed.</p><p>Travis: Shut up, Connor.</p><p>Connor: Why do you keep telling me to shut up? I wasn't the one that got us captured in the first place.</p><p>Elisha: I thought you were framed.</p><p>Connor: Uh, I was.</p><p>Ian: Don't worry guys. I've got this awesome idea for a prank.</p><p>Travis: Let's hear it!</p><p>Elisha: Excuse me, we're still on the air.</p><p>Ian: (stage whispers) I'll tell you after the broadcast.</p><p>Elisha: Our time is just about up, so we won't be able to show the next videos. If you want to see more of our guests misadventures tune in next time on Demigod Live!</p><p>Percy: More videos? What did you guys do, hang out in the bushes recording us?</p><p>Elisha: I'm your host, Elisha.</p><p>Ian: And I'm Ian.</p><p>Elisha: Until next time!</p><p>Ian: May the odds be ever in your favor!</p><p>Elisha: Wrong book, you idiot!</p><p>Ian: Hey, it fits doesn't it?</p><p>Elisha: Ugh! Cut to the commercial!</p><p>Recording sings: Demigod Live!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Loosely based on Beckendorf and the Infirmary: Story 2</p><p>Story written by Ryan Ford</p><p>Script written by Silvertongue90</p><p>Additional characters not found in the books are created by Silvertongue90 and Ryan Ford</p><p>Story written by Ryan Ford can be found on Fanfiction.net</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intro music.</p><p>Elisha: This is Demigod Live! And I'm your host, Elisha! It's just me in the studio today since my last co-host didn't work out. I'm told it might be awhile before they can find a replacement.</p><p>Sound of door closing.</p><p>Ian: Guess again!</p><p>Elisha: What are you doing here?</p><p>Ian: I'm your co-host remember?</p><p>Elisha: But – but I specifically asked for someone else! I refuse to work with you!</p><p>Producer: Sorry, Elisha, you have no choice. Our viewings sky-rocketed when everyone found out you two were hosting the show together. There's an on-going bet between the campers that one of you will kill the other before the week is out!</p><p>Elisha: Are you serious? Wouldn't killing each other on the air plummet your ratings?</p><p>Producer: Nope! The Ares cabin promised to name the fort they're building after the show if one of you dies and the Athena cabin has pledged to make a weapon worthy of the gods if you kill Ian.</p><p>Ian: Hey!</p><p>Elisha: Unbelievable!</p><p>Producer: That's the way the dice rolls, sweetheart.</p><p>Ian: (cheerfully) Guess that means we're stuck with each other, sweetheart.</p><p>Elisha: Don't call me sweetheart.</p><p>Ian: Oh, look at that! Our ratings just went up.</p><p>Elisha: Whatever. Let's just introduce our special guests.</p><p>Ian: I'll do it! (clears throat importantly) Introducing the magnificent, the wonderful, the only Percy Jackson!</p><p>Percy: Um, hi?</p><p>Ian: Also introducing the bravest, the boldest, the baddest, Charlie Beckendorf!</p><p>Beckendorf: Hello!</p><p>Ian: And last but not least, the toughest, the craziest, the crabbiest, Annabeth Chase!</p><p>Annabeth: (In a dangerous tone) Excuse me?</p><p>Ian: (chuckles nervously) Did I say crabby? I meant the greatest, uh, girl, I mean...help.</p><p>Elisha: While Ian's digging his own grave, let's move to the topic of the day. Last week, we listened to a segment where Annabeth cleverly came up with a plan to remove Percy, Connor, Travis, and Beckendorf from our last Capture the Flag game. Tell me Annabeth, how did you feel when Percy realized you'd tricked him?</p><p>Percy: Hey! That's not fair. I thought the game was over. She cheated!</p><p>Annabeth: I didn't cheat, Seaweed Brain. There's nothing in the rules against a little fibbing. As for how I felt, I'm a daughter of Athena, I like it when a plan comes together.</p><p>Ian: That's an awesome movie!</p><p>Elisha: Huh?</p><p>Ian: You know, the movie where those four guys are always doing crazy stuff? There's this one scene with a tank -</p><p>Elisha: We're not here to talk about some dumb movie.</p><p>Ian: It's a classic!</p><p>Elisha: Beckendorf, I hear that even though Silena played a part in deceiving you, congratulations are in order.</p><p>Ian: You dog.</p><p>Beckendorf: Um, thanks?</p><p>Percy: Dude, they're talking about you and Silena finally getting together.</p><p>Beckendorf: (embarrassed) Oh, that, yeah.</p><p>Elisha: Well?</p><p>Beckendorf: Well, what?</p><p>Elisha: Nothing you want to say or declare?</p><p>Beckendorf: Not really.</p><p>Ian: That's Charlie for you. A true romantic.</p><p>Elisha: You don't think your relationship with Silena was affected by the prank she helped play on you?</p><p>Beckendorf: No.</p><p>Elisha: Okay then.</p><p>Sound of crickets</p><p>Percy: What was that?</p><p>Ian: Sorry. I totally accidentally pushed this cool red button.</p><p>Elisha: Stop pushing buttons!</p><p>Percy: What are you doing, Annabeth?</p><p>Annabeth: I'm writing down a couple ideas for that weapon my cabin's making.</p><p>Ian: The one you'll make if Elisha kills me?</p><p>Annabeth: Yep.</p><p>Ian: Doesn't anyone think that maybe I'll kill Elisha?</p><p>Sound of crickets</p><p>Elisha: Percy!</p><p>Percy: Sorry, I couldn't resist.</p><p>Elisha: Whatever. Let's get back to our topic.</p><p>Sound of door opening and closing</p><p>Nico: This isn't the graveyard you mentioned!</p><p>Ghost: Sorry, Master. It would appear we shadow-traveled into a studio of some kind.</p><p>Percy: Nico!</p><p>Nico: (shocked) Percy?</p><p>Percy: Nico, I've been looking all over for you!</p><p>Nico: Stay away from me, Percy!</p><p>Percy: Wait!</p><p>Door slams shut</p><p>Annabeth: Percy!</p><p>Percy: I have to find him! I have to -!</p><p>Weather report sound interrupts the broadcast</p><p>Announcer: We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this ground breaking news. The Princess Andromeda has been spotted heading toward San Francisco. All demigods are cautioned to notify the proper authorities if they encounter this ship. Do not, I repeat, do not engage the enemy. Known side-affects for those who see this ship include joining the enemy, dying in a pathetic attempt to be heroic, and feeling urges to dive off the plank repeatedly. And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.</p><p>Weather report sound</p><p>Elisha: Uh, Percy will be joining us again shortly after he...does something.</p><p>Ian: Yeah, he had to use the bathroom, like urgently.</p><p>Sound of someone getting slapped</p><p>Ian: Ow! Why'd you do that for?</p><p>Elisha: Shut up, moron!</p><p>Ian: I want to lodge a complaint! This is abuse!</p><p>Elisha: Quit being a baby. Let's roll the tape.</p><p>Static</p><p>Beckendorf: So, what do we do now that the game is over?</p><p>Silena: I'm taking you to the infirmary.</p><p>Beckendorf: (groans) I don't need to, I feel fine, really. Percy might need to go.</p><p>Silena: Don't you lie to me Charlie Beckendorf! I can tell when you're trying to hide how much pain you're in!</p><p>Beckendorf: Man, my girlfriend acts like my mom! Um, I mean – sorry.</p><p>Silena: It's okay. I would love to be your girlfriend.</p><p>Beckendorf: Great!</p><p>Silena: (giggles)</p><p>Beckendorf: Silena, the game is over right?</p><p>Silena: Of course it is.</p><p>Beckendorf: Then why is Annabeth marching Percy off like he's her prisoner?</p><p>Silena: (laughs) Annabeth's weird that way. Don't worry, I'm sure she's just playing around with him.</p><p>Beckendorf: (uncertainly) Okay.</p><p>Silena: Hi, Will! Charlie needs your expert healing.</p><p>Beckendorf: I'm good. I only have a few scrapes and bruises.</p><p>Silena: (scolding) Charlie.</p><p>Will Solace: Let me see. Huh, not too bad all though you do have a nasty looking cut below you're elbow.</p><p>Silena: See?</p><p>Will: Hang on, let me get some ambrosia for you.</p><p>Kid from Ares Cabin: Aaaahhhh! My leg! Get it out! Get it out!</p><p>Elisha: Hold still you big baby!</p><p>Beckendorf: That looks painful.</p><p>Kid from Ares Cabin: (screams)</p><p>Elisha: There that wasn't so bad was it?</p><p>Kid from Ares Cabin: You broke my freaking leg!</p><p>Elisha: Well, I had to do get it out somehow.</p><p>Will: Here you go. Half a square ought to do it.</p><p>Beckendorf: Thanks.</p><p>Silena: Thanks, Will.</p><p>Will: No problem.</p><p>Beckendorf: Ah! Nothing like the smell of freedom.</p><p>Silena: (giggles) See you tonight, Charlie.</p><p>Beckendorf: See ya!</p><p>Sound of running feet</p><p>Percy: Where were you? I've been sitting in a jail cell while Annabeth won the game!</p><p>Beckendorf: What? The game was over by the time we were done messing with the dragon!</p><p>Percy: No, dude. The girls duped us and planned everything to get us out of the game.</p><p>Beckendorf: They couldn't have planned all that!</p><p>Percy: I wouldn't put it past Annabeth.</p><p>Beckendorf: Why those little – we have to get back at them!</p><p>Percy: What do you have in mind?</p><p>Beckendorf: Sorry, man, I've got nothing.</p><p>Percy: I know a couple guys who are just as eager to get even with them and sometimes come up with good pranks.</p><p>Connor: (outraged) Sometimes!</p><p>Travis: Dude, we are the kings of pranksters and Connor has come up with our best one yet.</p><p>Beckendorf: What is it?</p><p>Connor: Here's what we're going to do...</p><p>Static</p><p>Elisha: I'm afraid that's all we have time for today. Tune in tomorrow for the third segment to listen to Travis and Connor's side of the story and how they ended up in the jail cell.</p><p>Ian: Did you seriously break that guy's leg? Talk about harsh.</p><p>Elisha: Annabeth, Beckendorf do you have anything to say before we sign off?</p><p>Beckendorf: Nope.</p><p>Annabeth: Not really.</p><p>Elisha: Beckendorf, how did you feel when you found out Silena tricked you?</p><p>Beckendorf: I think it was pretty obvious how I felt on that tape.</p><p>Elisha: So it really didn't effect your relationship with her at all?</p><p>Beckendorf: No.</p><p>Ian: I have something to say.</p><p>Elisha: (sighs) What is it?</p><p>Ian: I think Percy won the record for longest bathroom break ever.</p><p>Elisha: Of course you would say something stupid like that.</p><p>Ian: Hope he sprays in there. I really have to go!</p><p>Elisha: Stop being an idiot!</p><p>Ian: Is it true you sleep with a teddy bear named Mr. Snuffles?</p><p>Elisha: That's it! You are so dead!</p><p>Loud crashing and banging</p><p>Beckendorf: Should we sign off for them?</p><p>Annabeth: That might be a good idea.</p><p>Someone screams and glass shatters</p><p>Recording Sings: Demigod Live!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>